


Someone to Look Out For

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Iron Dad Bingo, IronDad and SpiderSon, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Peter wanted to be excited about the field trip. He really did. But field trips always seemed to go bad for him. Between Oscorp, Nationals in DC, and the MOMA, well Peter just had the worst luck with field trips. And even though he was a senior, that bad luck didn’t seem to be dissipating.----Iron Dad Bingo #13- Trope: Field Trip





	Someone to Look Out For

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a field trip fic. It was also a space on my Iron Dad Bingo board. Enjoy!

Peter wanted to be excited about the field trip. He really did. But field trips always seemed to go bad for him. Between Oscorp, Nationals in DC, and the MOMA, well Peter just had the worst luck with field trips. And even though he was a senior, that bad luck didn’t seem to be dissipating.  
  
“And stay with the group.” Peter bit back a groan as Mr. Harrington handed him a permission slip. He gave Peter a pointed look before continuing to pass the papers out. He kept talking, but Peter didn’t listen. He considered just not going at all. May would probably let him stay home, what with his bad luck anyways. Or he could go to Stark Tower for the day.  
  
“So those are the rules for our field trip to Stark Tower.” He blinked and looked up at Mr. Harrington. He then looked at the permission slip. Sure enough, it was for Stark Tower. Peter started at the paper. What even was his life?  
  
Stark Industries had re-purchased the Tower after the second snap to help New York rebuild. Stark Industries was actually vital in the rebuilding and recovery process. People had been singing the praises of Pepper Potts-Stark and the help the CEO had been providing to all those displaced by the snaps. She wasn’t just the CEO of the company; she was the face of rebuilding after such a confusing time. Which allowed Tony the time to heal.  
  
It had been touch and go after the third snap, the one that had ended the battle, but between Shuri, Dr. Strange, Bruce Banner, and a woman named Helen Cho, Tony was able to be saved. He’d lost an arm and had suffered some severe burns on his right side. But between skin grafts, some plastic surgery, and a prostethic arm made by Shuri, Tony recovered.   
  
“Trip’s next week,” Mr. Harrington said as the bell rang. “Return them Monday!” The seniors bustled out of the class, talking loudly about their weekend plans.  
  
“Can you believe this?” Ned asked as he and Peter walked side-by-side out of the classroom. “This is going to be so cool.”   
  
“He’s probably been there before,” MJ pointed out, walking on Peter’s other side. Her hand slid into Peter’s, giving him a small squeeze. He shot his girlfriend a smile.   
  
“Do you even have that internship anymore?” Betty asked, joining the group. “I mean with...everything that happened.” No one liked talking about what happened, but they all seemed to notice how pale Peter got when the Decimation was even mentioned. So they tried to avoid it as best they could.  
  
“Penis didn’t even have an internship in the first place.” Flash cut the group off, keeping them from moving down the hallway. “Clearly you were just doing it to impress Liz. But now, it’s just sad. Better own up to your lies Parker.” Peter rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. Flash walked away and the group was quiet. MJ gave Peter’s hand another small squeeze but he didn’t smile this time. He just wished for once that Flash would leave him alone. Why could Flash have not been snapped? Betty and Ned exchanged a look, not sure what to do.  
  
“I heard Liz got married,” Ned said, trying to break the tension.   
  
“Weird,” Peter said and Ned nodded. Then they continued on, trying to ignore what had happened with Flash.

* * *

Peter sat in the back of the Audi. He sighed and stared at the scenery passing by him.   
  
“You’re weirdly quiet kid.” Peter looked away from the window towards the front where Happy was driving. Since it was the weekend, Peter was going to the lake house to see the Starks. Even though they bought the Tower back, Tony and Pepper preferred to spend weekends at the lake house. And Peter was invited often for the weekend.  
  
“Just thinking.”  
  
“Don’t hurt yourself.” Peter rolled his eyes but a small smile played on his lips. Happy had been nicer to him since returning. It was strange at first but a good strange.   
  
Adapting to being back after the snap had been difficult. The world hadn’t stopped for those who weren’t dusted. They did their best to keep living. Five years had gone by. But for Peter, it had been mere minutes. Yet the world had changed. People had gotten older. Tony had gotten married and had a kid. That had been the weirdest thing to adjust to.   
  
“We’re here kid.” Peter had realized how lost in his thoughts he had been. He got out of the car, small sigh escaping his lips as he stretched.   
  
“Petey!” Morgan came barreling out of the house, Tony following after her. Peter squatted down just as Morgan hurled herself into his arms. Peter chuckled and hugged her tightly.  
  
“Good to see you Mor,” Peter said. He stood up, holding Morgan up with one arm.  
  
“Hey kiddo,” Tony said approaching Peter. He ruffled Peter’s hair and pulled him in for a hug, carefully avoiding squishing Morgan.   
  
“Daddy’s been waiting for you to get here all day,” Morgan said. Peter glanced at Tony who shrugged. Peter smiled and walked into the house still holding Morgan.   
  
“So what’s this I hear about Midtown having a field trip to Stark Industries?” Peter put Morgan down and she disappeared out of the room.  
  
“Did you have something to do with that?” Peter asked, giving the man a look. Tony chuckled but shook his head.   
  
“Your aunt told me about it,” Tony said. “She got an email from your teacher.” Peter nodded and sighed. “You okay kiddo?” Peter shrugged. Tony patted his shoulder gently and led him over to the couch. They sat down, Peter awkwardly picking at the sleeves of his sweater.   
  
“Talk to me kid,” Tony said. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I know I should be looking forward to it,” Peter said. “The field trip. But I’m not. Field trips never go well for me. Not to mention Flash thinks I’m lying about interning there especially after the...” He winced a little and Tony reached out and pulled Peter closer to him. The action seemed to relax him a bit and he sunk down in the couch, his head hovering between the back cushion and Tony’s shoulder. “And with trying to still be Spider-Man and college applications.” He sighed. “It’s a lot.”  
  
“I know,” Tony said. “But the trip is going to be great. I’m sure Pepper is behind it and has some great stuff for you planned. And if you want me to give that Flash kid a talking to, I will.” Peter shook his head but smiled a little. “Offer stands nonetheless.”  
  
“Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice interrupted. “Mrs. Stark says dinner is ready.”  
  
“Thanks Fri,” Tony said. He stood up and offered Peter a hand. Peter took it and Tony pulled him into a hug. Peter sighed, feeling a little more relaxed.  
  
“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter said. Tony gave him a look. “I mean, thanks Tony.” Tony chuckled and nodded, letting go of Peter.   
  
“Anytime kid,” Tony said. “And on the college thing, you know you have two pretty prestigious MIT alums who would write you glowing letters of recommendation, right?”  
  
“I know,” Peter said with a small smile. “Colonel Rhodes already agreed to do it.” Tony gaped at Peter and Peter laughed.  
  
“Wise guy huh,” Tony said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. And then they headed towards the dining room, Peter feeling a little less anxious.

* * *

The field trip was surprisingly going fine. Peter had slept most of the bus ride, resting his head on the seat in front of him, MJ gently scratching the back of his head with one hand as she held a book in the other. Ned, who had been excitedly talking about the trip, had even brought his voice down to a whisper when he saw Peter was asleep. And sleeping meant Peter didn’t have to hear any snide comments from Flash.   
  
When they got to the Tower, they were greeted by Happy, who went over important security procedures (mostly about wearing their badges at all times). When Flash tried to protest about Peter not getting a badge, Happy leveled him with a glare before asking Peter to take out his badge. Everyone except MJ, Ned, and Betty looked at his badge with an impressed nod. Flash just grumbled angrily. Then Happy, after clapping Peter in the shoulder, turned the tour over to a guide.   
  
They had gone through a small museum on the lower floors, hearing about the evolution of Stark Industries from the 1940s to now. The tour guide was going to talk about relief efforts, but seeing everyone’s discomfort about the Decimation, decided against it.   
  
They were now in a small lab in the R&D Department. Everyone was impressed that the CEO of Stark Industries allowed them to play around with some of the tech. Peter just reminded himself to text Pepper a thank you later.   
  
Peter, who was working on a small robot with Ned, Betty, and MJ, looked up from his work suddenly. His enhanced hearing had picked up a noise. It sounded like sniffling. And it sounded familiar. Without even thinking twice, he walked out of the lab.  
  
“Peter!” He could hear Mr. Harrington call after him, but Peter ignored his voice and followed the sound. He turned a corner and spotted her.   
  
“Morgan?” The five-year-old was sitting on the floor, crying. She looked up and a little cry came out of her mouth.  
  
“Petey!” She stood up quickly and ran over to him. He scooped her up, her little body shaking with cries. “I was with mommy, but there were a lot of people and then I couldn’t find her.” Peter rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. “I was trying to find daddy’s lab but I got lost.”   
  
“It’s okay Mor,” Peter said. “I got you. Let me go get my phone and we’ll get you back to your parents.” Morgan nodded a few tears still sliding down her cheeks. Peter wiped them away as he headed back towards the lab. When he reached the door, he saw that everyone was staring.  
  
“Peter,” Mr. Harrington started, exasperation in his voice. Then he noticed the crying child in Peter’s arms. “Um.”  
  
“She lost her parents,” Peter said. The girls in the class all made a noise that sounded like a collective aw. MJ and Betty approached Peter. “Morgan, I’m just going to leave you with my friends MJ and Betty while I call your parents, okay?”  
  
“Hi Morgan,” Betty said with a smile. Morgan sniffed but nodded at Peter. Peter handed Morgan to MJ while Betty talked to her in a gentle voice. Peter jogged over to his station and grabbed his phone. He then moved to the farther corner of the room and called Tony.  
  
“Kid I can’t really talk right now,” Tony said, instead of saying hello. Peter could hear the panic in his voice. “Sort of dealing with a crisis.”  
  
“I found Morgan.” He heard Tony let out a sigh of relief and voices on the other end. “We’re in R&D lab six.”  
  
“You’re a lifesaver kid,” Tony said. “We’ll be there in a second.” The call ended and Peter pocketed his phone before walking back over to Morgan. Abe, Cindy, and Sally had walked over, the three also trying to help Betty with cheering up the little girl. Morgan reached her arms out for Peter and he scooped her up from MJ’s arms, eliciting an aw from Cindy and Sally.   
  
“I knew your internship was fake,” Flash said walking over. “You’re just some over-glorified babysitter.” Peter rolled his eyes, not really interested in dealing with Flash. But Morgan, who’s head was resting on Peter’s shoulder, stared at Flash.  
  
Then the door to the lab opened and everyone gasped. Because Pepper Potts-Stark has entered the lab.  
  
“Mommy!” Another gasp as everyone realized the child Peter was holding was the daughter of the CEO. Pepper quickly crossed the room and took Morgan from Peter.  
  
“Oh baby I’m so sorry we got separated,” Pepper said holding her daughter closely. Peter felt someone clap him on the shoulder and turned his head.  
  
“Holy shit it’s Iron Man!”  
  
“Abe don’t swear there’s a child present!” Tony chuckled and then looked back at Peter.  
  
“Thanks kid,” Tony said. “You coming by later to work on that project of ours?” Peter forced down an eye roll and smiled. He knew what Tony was doing. And it worked, as Flash began pathetically sputtering.   
  
“But how!” Flash shouted. “How is this even possible?”   
  
“Because he’s smart,” Tony said with a nonchalant shrug.  
  
“And you’re not!” Flash’s eyes went wide as Morgan pointed an accusatory finger at him. “No one is mean to Petey!”   
  
“You heard my daughter,” Tony said with a smirk. Peter glanced at Morgan, who wore a smirk very similar to her father’s. Pepper just shook her head but smiled at Peter.  
  
“Thank you Peter,” She said. “Enjoy the rest of your tour Midtown.” Morgan waved to Peter and then Pepper carried her out of the room.   
  
“You know kid,” Tony said. “Kind of dumb for you to go all the way back to Queens after this. You should probably just stay at the Tower if that’s okay with,” He searched around for the teacher in the room. Mr. Harrington waved numbly, still not believing what he was seeing. “Your teacher.”  
  
“You can’t say no Mr. Harrington,” Abe pointed out.   
  
“Yeah he like totally saved the universe,” Betty added and Ned nodded.   
  
“I like your friends kid,” Tony said with a smirk. “Well?”  
  
“Ummm sure,” Mr. Harrington said. “I suppose that’s alright.”   
  
“Excellent,” Tony said. “See you later kid. Enjoy the rest of the tour Midtown.” He smiled at everyone, but leveled Flash with a glare before leaving. Flash shrunk down into a seat in the corner, as most of the room snickered at his misery. Abe, Cindy, and Sally headed back to their station, continuing their work.  
  
“Dude what even is your life?” Ned asked, moving to stand next to Peter.   
  
“And can we talk about how cute Morgan was?” Betty asked. “I so don’t care about your internship but she is precious!” Peter chuckled and nodded. MJ took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He glanced at her and smiled.   
  
“Not a bad field trip, huh?” She asked, smiling at him.   
  
“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
